Grey Magic
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: BloodyDream, Oneshot, Smut. Blood Lust Onceler x Dream Eating Onceler Dream goes to pay Blood back for their kiss during a Magical Anon spell and sexy things happen. Blood, biting, and naughty things ensue.


**A/N: The Onceler ask blogs here are ask-dream-eating-onceler and blood lust onceler, though sadly Blood was deactivated ;n; this is based on actual events from the ask blogs, though!  
Also, I post my fanfics to tumblr before I post them here so you can follow me at guillotineghosties if you like~**

It'd become a thought that occured too frequently for the gentleman's taste, much more than Dream would admit even to himself. It'd been well over a month ago at the very least, and yet he caught himself thinking about his encounter with the Blood Lust Onceler whenever he'd stare blankly at his desk with a case of writer's block. It was in his very office that Blood had visited so suddenly and pulled him into a heated kiss—the first kiss he could actually remember.

The other Onceler's tongue had an irony taste; he'd been able to enjoy the flavor fully as his mouth had been ravaged. But instinctively, he had pulled away and given Blood a surprised stare as if to ask what in the world would cause him to just burst in and make out with him.

It was the work of grey magic, of course, and Dream quickly dismissed the incident upon learning of this fact. After all, Blood had Weak and he had Gore for these types of things. But there was a certain roughness in the way Blood carried himself and in the way he kissed—it left Dream desiring to experience another quick exchange. As much as he loved Gore, he did treat the smaller boy as if he were made of glass. He'd been hurt his entire life and Dream wasn't about to damage him any more just to satisfy his own animalistic urges.

But what Dream didn't know as he left his manor one day, tipping his hat to his secretary as he slipped out the door on a journey he half felt he'd regret, was that Blood had been holding back, too. Weak enjoyed being cut up and handled roughly, but like Gore, he was little. Blood had yet to unleash his full sexual fury and it left him frustrated.

Upon seeing the gentleman adorned in purple, Blood leaned back in his office chair with a grin stretched across his face. "Hey, Dreamy. And what brings you here?"  
"I am…" He cleared his throat. "Under the influence of the magic of the greys. And I have come to pay you back for the time you came to me while under their spell."  
Blood raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."  
Dream nodded.  
"Then get to it~"  
Nervously, Dream set his hat on a nearby shelf and made his way over to Blood, leaning down, closing his eyes, and brushing their lips together. Delicately at first, until Blood tightened his fingers into the back of his head and pried his mouth open with a sharp bite to the lip. A trickle of crimson dripped down Dream's chin, only for the other to quickly glide his tongue through it, the moist organ absorbing the red deliciousness for himself.

And then in a matter of less than a minute, Dream was slammed onto his back against the desk, papers, staplers, and pens carelessly knocked into the floor. They were exchanging saliva, biting each other, and paying no mind as blood caked onto the sides of their mouths. Blood knew very well that the other wasn't under any sort of magic—he'd wanted this. No, they'd both wanted this.  
And if he Dream was offering the opportunity, Blood would take it. In a single harsh movement, Blood yanked the purple jacket apart, buttons flying off and then the gentleman's vest and undershirt came next, fully exposing his torso.

Dream nervously reach for the other's pants, unbuttoning them with an unexperienced clumsiness. He took the other's already hardened member into his gloved hand, to which Blood quickly pulled it away and yanked away the fabric before allowing the other man to continue.

The next hours were filled with the two clawing at each other's bare backs, biting at each other's necks, and fucking one another into oblivion.  
Blood lapped at the reddened skin along Dream's neck, the pale skin adorned in bruises and punctures from his sharpened teeth. Not that Dream's shark-like mouth had been any kinder to Blood. Both of their bodies were smeared in drying plasma, lips cracked and leaking the delicious red fluid, making each kiss taste even sweeter.

Blood's back looked as if it'd been used as a cat's scratching post, but that intense stinging and burning sensation of his flesh being cut into—he loved it and he loved inflicting it. He had been the one to first fuck Dream, ordering him to get on all fours as he pushed his lengthy cock inside of him with only a handful of saliva for lubrication before the other could protest. He dug his nails into Dream's waist, viciously pulling him in to meet his thrusts. Dream's red eyes filled with tears as he felt his opening penetrated so harshly. There was so much friction inside and it hurt as he was stretched out by Blood's length—but it hurt so amazingly that the only thing he could mutter were quiet moans of pleasure.

He'd never let himself be topped before and wondered why he'd denied himself this so long—why _they_ had denied themselves of this for so long. He felt Blood's fangs sink into the back of his neck in a spot that had been left untouched, sharp canines digging into the tender flesh. He felt beads of blood trickle down his skin, only to be eager lapped up by his lover's tongue. This was completely lewd, completely inappropriate, and yet the fact that this felt so forbidden and sinful only made Dream harder.

He reach down to stroke at his own member, which he'd been neglecting during his ecstasy.  
Blood smacked his hand away from himself, and before Dream had time to question him, the other buried himself balls deep inside of him and came. He jerked his hips into him, riding out his orgasm. Dream panted, collapsing onto his elbows.  
They exchanged another kiss through heated breaths as Dream sat up, take by surprise when Blood laid on his back next to him.  
He gave the other a confused glance.  
"Don't keep me waiting, Dreamy~"

Dream hadn't expected that Blood would allow him to top, but he was hard to question it. He reach into his coat pocket to pull out a bottle of lube and coated himself as Blood lay below him, legs expectantly spread with a smirk on his face.  
His body quivered as he moved, still shaking with the pleasure that'd been given to him. It was only polite to return it and make Blood feel just as amazing, right?

He carefully rubbed the head of his cock against Blood's entrance, wondering if the other had ever bottomed before. He slid himself inside, slowly at first—until Blood let out a displeased growl, wrapped his legs around Dream's waist, and pulled him in deeper.  
Dream gasped, his member twitching in pleasure as he felt his entirety squeezed. From there, instinct took over and he began pounding into Blood mercilessly, occasionally moving over to kiss Blood's cheek and glide his fingers through that soft black hair. He felt the tightness around his cock, begging for more as he thrusts repeatedly until he'd found Blood's prostate.  
Blood's nails dug into his shoulders with each roll of his hips, their eyes connecting; Dream felt his face heat up as he blushed, shortly after releasing his seed inside of the other. Once he'd pumped himself dry, he pulled out and collapsed next to Blood, giving him a small, sleepy smile.

With a tired sigh, Blood wrapped an arm around him as they lay there in euphoric bliss.  
They lay there a cut, slashed, bleeding mess for a while before Blood suggested that they take a bath together to wash away the stains in their skin. As sexy as they were, that was no condition to be in upon returning home.  
Dream agreed, stating that if he were to be seen like this surely it would tarnish his reputation as someone that isn't such a sexual deviant. Blood just rolled his eyes as they made their way to the bath tub, giving him a firm smack on the ass.

The purple gentleman needed to be inflicted with "grey magic" more often.


End file.
